brothers_of_war_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Grigio
The Grigio are a species of skeleton-like Kaiju that debuted in the Brothers Of War Multiverse‘s Central Universe revamp of Ultraman R/B. The first of these to appear was Grigio Bone, which would later evolve into stronger specimens. *Subtitles: **Saki-Related Grigios ***Grigio Bone: Flame Bone Beast ***Grigio Q: Nova Bone Beast ***Grigio King: Bombing Bone Beast ***Grigio Regina: Super Armored Beast ***Grigio Regina Sfraiatonas: Super-Armored Bombardment Bone Beast ***Grigio Transcendent-Fiend (Godkiller): Ultimate Cosmo-Eating Bone Beast ***Grigio Transcendent-Fiend (Default): Servant Cosmo-Eating Bone Beast ***Grigio Theós: Divine Bone Beast **Natural Grigios ***Grigio Sorcerer: Mana Bone Beast ***Grigio King Imperator: Bombing Mana Beast History Natural Grigios Before Saki Mitsurugi, there were natural species of Grigio that inhabited other planets. Supposedly, Grigio Bone was a slightly devolved representation of one of these Grigio species, which established it as an unnatural Grigio with relations to the natural Grigios. However, due to the fact that the Natural Grigios are considered separate from Grigio Bone and other Saki-related Grigio variations, the history section of this page is split into two tabs. - Natural Grigios= Pre-Grigio Bone TBA Ultraman Kejadian Grigio Sorcerer TBA Grigio King Imperator TBA }} Profile Forms - Grigio Q= Stats * Height: 115 Meters * Length: 200 Meters * Weight: 63,000 Tons * Running Speed: Mach 8 Abilities and Weapons * Q Gun: Grigio Q has a large cannon mounted to his back. ** Nova Q Cannon: Its cannon can shoot a destructive cyan ray, which is strong enough to overcome the Flame-Aqua Hybrid Shoot. * Flame Emission: Grigio Q’s version of the Bone Breathter. It is three times stronger than the original and can counter the Double Sperion Ray. * Q Deathing Thunder: Grigio Q can fire golden electrical beams in rapid succession from its Tusks. ** Q Deathing Keizer: Grigio Q can launch a more powerful beam from its mouth. It can also manipulate this beam to pick up and throw objects. * Energy Drain: Grigio Q possesses the ability to bite onto victims and steal energy from them. * Acceleration: Grigio Q has the ability to run at fast speeds. * Tail Whip: Grigio Q’s tail is strong enough to knock down two Ultras at once. - Grigio King= Stats * Height: 123 Meters * Length: 335 Meters * Weight: 75,000 Tons * Running Speed: Mach 9 Abilities and Weapons * Grigio Barrel: Grigio King has a large cannon mounted to his back. ** Giga King Cannon: Its cannon can shoot a destructive yellow ray, which is strong enough to overcome the Triple Origium Ray with extremely high ease. * Flame Emission: Grigio King's version of the Bone Breathter. It is five times stronger than the original and can counter the Double-Zedcium Sperion Ray. * Electric Attack: Grigio King can conduct electricity through his touch to shock opponents. He can either send an electrical shock through the hand or empower his claws with electricity. * Tough Hide: Grigio King's exterior is much tougher than Grigio Bone’s, not being affected by the R/B Slugger Blu and being able to catch and crush the Flame Sphere Shoot. * Claws: Grigio King has sharp, bladed claws for hands, which he can use in melee combat. - Grigio Regina= - Sfrairatonas= Stats * Height: TBA * Length: TBA * Weight: TBA * Running Speed: Abilities and Weapons TBA }} - Grigio Transcendent-Fiend = A subspecies of Grigio that was created by Dark Colossus out of several Space Leukocytes and the remains of Grigio Regina. The 'True Cosmo-Eater', or 'Godkiller' variant of this subspecies is stated to be “so powerful that it is out of tune with the balance of the Universe”. - Default= TBA Stats * Height: 130 Meters * Length: 335 Meters * Weight: 200,000 Tons * Flight Speed: Mach 63 * Running Speed: Mach 20 Abilities TBA }} - Grigio Theos= Stats * Height: Micro ~ Infinity * Length: Micro ~ Infinity * Weight: Micro ~ Infinity * Running Speed: Mach 150 Abilities and Weapons *Grigio Theós-Barrels: TBA **Grigio Kamáki: The three cannons on Grigio Theós’ chest and the ones on its shoulders. ***Gri-Theós Apergía: All five cannons of the Grigio Kamáki fire powerful beams of crimson energy. *** Gri-Theós Aftómato: All five cannons of the Grigio Kamáki rapidly fire ballistic missile-strength energy blasts. **Gri-Theós Exoplismós: The cannons that replace Grigio Theós’ thumbs. *** Gri-Theós Katastreptikós: Both cannons fire a beam of crimson energy, both of which are individually enough to defeat most opponents in a single shot. **Gri-Theós Óplo: The six cannons on Grigio Theós’ back. *** Gri-Theós Cannonata: All six of the Gri-Theós Óplo fire powerful crimson beams of energy. **Gri-Theós Krotalías: The eight composite ‘triple-cannons’ on the ends of Grigio Theós’ tails. *** Gri-Theós Pyrovólo: All eight triple-cannons fire a beam from each barrel, creating a barrage of 24 total crimson beams that can overpower most opponents. **Gri-Theós Ekrízosi: Grigio Theós fires the Gri-Theós Apergía, Gri-Theós Katastreptikós, Gri-Theós Cannonata, and the Gri-Theós Pyrovólo all at once, creating an insane barrage of crimson energy beams that can destroy mostly anything. *Gri-Theós Féngo: Grigio Theós can surge incredibly strong currents of electricity through any parts of its body, including its hands, tails, and horn, alongside being able to bite onto its opponent and shock them using its teeth. The amount of electricity Grigio Theós can use in this attack at once is estimated to be at a voltage of 5,500,000,000,000 volts with a current of 2,550 amps. Mathematically, this is equivalent to a resulting power output of 14,025,000,000,000,000 watts. ** Gri-Theós Vrontí: Additionally, Grigio Theós can fire powerful lightning bolt attacks from its horn. * Divine Eternal-Flame Breathter: An emission of flames from Grigio Theós’ mouth. The average temperature of these flames are up to almost 54.21 Quintillion degrees Celsius, which is more than 3.614 Trillion times the average heat of the sun’s core (15 million degrees Celsius). As such, these flames can burn through just about anything. }} - Natural Grigios= - Grigio King Imperator= A special Grigio Sorcerer specimen that appeared at the end of Season 3, Story Arc 3, it was capable of controlling multiple packs of Grigio Sorcerers via unknown means. Stats * Height: 135 Meters * Length: 397 Meters * Weight: 90,000 Tons * Running Speed: Mach 13 Abilities and Weapons * Sorcerer Barrels: The Grigio King Imperator has four cannons mounted its shoulders, chest, and back. Unlike the Saki-related Grigio King, the back-mounted cannon can shift from the back into a space between the neck and either shoulder-mounted cannon, allowing for all four cannons to fire beams that converge into a single beam. ** Neo Sorcerer Twin Cannon: Either of the two shoulder-mounted cannons can shoot a destructive green ray with golden electricity spiraling it. Individually, they are powerful enough to overpower Ultraman Kejadian Redirecting Breaker’s Kejadian Zetton-Breaker. Together, they are powerful enough to overpower Kejadian Megalos Especially’s Megalos Thunderbolt. ** Giga Imperator Cannon: The cannon on Grigio King Imperator‘s back can fire a powerful crimson beam of energy with blue electricity and fire spiraling around it. It is powerful enough to overpower Kejadian Megalos Especially’s Megalos Cross-Shoot. ** Neo-Giga King Cannon: The cannon on Grigio King Imperator‘s chest can fire a powerful red and gold beam of energy. It is powerful enough to overpower Kejadian Worm Defensor’s Ultra Earthquake-Shot. ** Combined Assault: After moving the back-mounted cannon in between the neck and either shoulder-mounted cannon, Grigio King Imperator fires beams from all four cannons, which converge into a single beam. This singular beam is powerful enough to overpower Kejadian Lightning Genesis’ Zagi-Genesis Lightning. However, it could not withstand the combined beam attack comprised of Kejadian Lightning Genesis’ “Enhanced Zagi-Genesis Lightning“ and Chlorída Flash Victorium’s “Ultra Victorium Flash”. * Neo Sorcerer Breathter: The Grigio King Imperator‘s version of the Bone Breathter. It is four times more powerful than the normal Grigio Sorcerers’ Sorcerer Breathter. * Sorcerer Shocking: Grigio King Imperator can conduct electricity through his touch to shock opponents. He can either send an electrical shock through the hand or empower his claws with electricity. * Tough Hide: Grigio King Imperator’s exterior is stated to be roughly four times more durable than that of the average Grigio Sorcerer. However, it was incapable of surviving the combined beam attack comprised of Kejadian Lightning Genesis’ “Enhanced Zagi-Genesis Lightning“ and Chlorída Flash Victorium’s “Ultra Victorium Flash”, and was destroyed by said attack. * Burrowing: Grigio King Imperator can borrow at quick speeds. }} }} }} Trivia *Grigio Sorcerer was originally supposed to appear in the rewrite of Ultraman R/B, but was removed and redone for its appearance in Ultraman Kejadian. Category:Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju Category:First Antagonists Category:Ultraman Kejadian Category:Ultraman Kejadian Kaiju Category:Kaiju (Central Universe)